Dan Episode 12
The twelfth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan The Violet breaches into the Red Horizon Ladder, where Zungurii's family and various others are being kept imprisoned and forced to work as slaves. Summary Dan and the others arrive at the Red Horizon Ladder, but they meet fierce resistance from the Otherworld King's servants. However, Momose Yuuki, Kajitsu, and Kazan are already there and prepared to face them. Kazan reveals he came to the Otherworld from the future Earth, which was obliterated, in order to turn Grand Rolo would be a suitable substitute place for humans to live. Yuuki holds the red Grand Core, which is the key to using the Horizon Ladder as a means to control Mother Core. A skirmish soon breaks out between Dan's group and the Otherworld King's soldiers, while Magisa tries to get the Grand Core from Yuuki. However, Yuuki's magic proves superior to Magisa's, which makes Magisa once again consider the possibility that Yuuki is the Otherworld King himself in disguise. Yuuki refutes this, revealing he is simply a servant to the true Otherworld King. At that moment, Dan intervenes and challenges Yuuki to a battle, but Kajitsu takes up his challenge instead. The two are transported to the battlefield. The battle that continues on three fronts seems to be going well - Dan is gaining the upper hand against Kajitsu who is only deploying Nexus cards, while Mai, Serge, Clackey and Zungurii manage to free the imprisoned Otherworlders. Dan's resolve even resonates through the Grand Core. However, at that moment, Kajitsu's own power manifests in an energy pulse that shakes the entire Horizon Ladder, causing Clackey to lose his balance and fall from a serious height. On the battlefield, a terrifying spirit descends... Featured Card The Fruit of Wise Tree is featured. Matches Dan vs. Kajitsu (Part 1) Turn 1 (Kajitsu): -Kajitsu deploys the Nexus, The Fruit of Life. Turn 2 (Dan): -Dan summons The RiseDragon Balmung at LV1. -Dan attacks with Balmung. Kajitsu takes a Life, and adds a Core. 4 Lives remain. Turn 3 (Kajitsu): -Kajitsu summons Machfly at LV1 and deploys a second The Fruit of Life. -Kajitsu attacks with Machfly. Dan takes a Life. 4 Lives remain. Turn 4 (Dan): -Dan summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV1. -Dan attacks with Siegfried. Kajitsu takes a Life, and adds 2 Cores. 3 Lives remain. Turn 5 (Kajitsu): -Kajitsu summons Amenborg at LV2 and brings Machfly up to LV3. Turn 6 (Dan): -Dan summons The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm at LV1. Turn 7 (Kajitsu): -Kajitsu brings 1 of her The Fruit of Life to LV2. Turn 8 (Dan): -Dan brings Siegwurm up to LV3 and Siegfried up to LV2. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm and activates Clash. Amenborg blocks, and is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Siegfried and activates Siegwurm's effect. Siegfried has Clash. Machfly blocks. Siegfried activates Awaken, moving Siegwurm's Cores to Siegfried and bringing it up to LV3. Machfly is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Balmung. Kajitsu takes a Life, and adds 2 Cores. 2 Lives remain. Winner: TBD Cards Used Red BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-007: The RiseDragon Balmung SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm Green BS03-029: Machfly SD01-016: Amenborg BS06-081: The Fruit of Wise Tree Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa Kazan- Kenji Nomura Nonborii- Yuuki Tai Funbarii- Ayaka Yamashita Ganbarii- Yu Shimamura Angurii- Yuki Kodaira Zungurii's Father- Yoshinori Sonobe Soldier- Masahito Yabe Main Staff Script: Tatsuo Higuchi Storyboard/Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno Animation Director: Yoshinori Yumoto Trivia Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan